cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Mitch Hewer
|luogo di nascita = Bristol }} Mitch Hewer è un attore britannico, molto conosciuto per il suo ruolo di Maxxie Oliver, un ragazzo gay con la passione della danza, nella serie televisiva Skins. Mitch ha concluso la sua avventura di Skins alla fine della seconda stagione, insieme a quasi tutto il cast principale delle prime due stagione. Egli ha inoltre recitato in Britannia High nel ruolo del talentuoso Danny Miller. Biografia Nato a Bristol, Mitch ha studiato alla SWADA (South West Academy of Dramatic Arts) di Bristol }}, grazie alla quale è apparso nel video musicale The Club di Lisa Morgan . Precedentemente, ha anche frequentato lo Hartcliffe Engineering Community College per quanto riguarda l'istruzione secondaria, e la Wansdyke Primary School per l'istruzione primaria. Carriera Nel 2007 Hewer ottene il ruolo Maxxie Oliver, un ragazzo gay con la passione della danza, nella serie televisiva Skins. Hewer è apparso sulla cover di marzo e ottobre 2007 della rivista gay "Attitude", dove si parlava dei personaggi gay nelle serie tv come Skins, Hollyoaks, Coronation Street e Shameless. Nel 2007 fu scelto per interpretare Maxxie, personaggio gay del teen drama Skins. A marzo ed ottobre del 2007, Mitch è apparso sulla copertina della rivista gay Attitude, la cui cover story era intitolata "Gays on TV" e rappresentava anche altri personaggi di Skins, Hollyoaks, Coronation Street e Shameless. L'anno successivo, a giugno, egli ha fatto anche un servizio fotografico senza veli per Cosmopolitan, per donare fondi alla ricerca contro il tumore del testicoloGalleria della rivista Cosmopolitan. Oltre ad aver preso parte a diversi servizi fotografici come modello, tra i quali uno di Kai Z Feng, egli è apparso nella serie musicale Britannia High, nel ruolo di Danny Miller . Nello stesso periodo, è apparso come ospite nel programma televisivo della ITV2 Xtra Factor, condotto da Holly Willoughby. Nel programma comico a squadre della BBC Never Mind the Buzzcocks, nel quale ha partecipato insieme a Davina McCall ed alla cantante Alesha Dixon, ha dichiarato di essere "un po'" dislessicoEpisodio 8, serie 22 - Never Mind the Buzzcocks, prima parte (inglese)Episodio 8, serie 22 - Never Mind the Buzzcocks, seconda parte (inglese). È apparso, inoltre, nel programma mattutino della ITV This Morning e in Richard and Judy's New Position, del canale televisivo Watch. Per quanto riguarda il suo ruolo in Britannia High, ottenuto subito dopo la conclusione della seconda stagione di Skins, esso è stato paragonato a quello dei personaggi di High School Musical e Fame in versione britannica. Nel dicembre 2009, Mitch è apparso nel musical Never Forget, basato sulle canzoni della boy band Take That, nel quale ha interpretato il ruolo dello spogliarellista Dirty Harry al fianco di Michelle Collins. Lo spettacolo è stato rappresentato a Fairfield Halls, a Croydon, Londra Twitter di Mitch Hewer - 24 ottobre, 3:32 AM "Sarò a Croydon (Londra) per 10 giorni durante il periodo di Natale per un musical chiamato 'Never Forget'.. :)". in una scena da un episodio di Skins]] In una recente intervista Hewer ha espresso il suo interesse a trasferirsi ad Hollywood in cerca di nuove opportunità di lavoro. Nell'aprile 2010 Mitch fece un'audizione per un ruolo nella serie tv musicale americana Glee, ma purtroppo non è stato preso. Filmografia *''Skins'' (Skins) (2007-2008) Serie TV *''Britannia High'' (2008) Serie TV Note Hewer, Mitch